


Portrait

by Aquatics



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatics/pseuds/Aquatics
Summary: Harker is introduced to royalty.





	Portrait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evandar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/gifts).



The portrait over the staircase depicts a young man in full armour, ready to defend some land of yore. His brow rests handsomely over piercing eyes, causing Jonathan to step back in awe.

The Count introduces them over dinner: “Vlad Tepes, three times ruling over these lands.” He tells of the man’s many adventures, and Jonathan can hardly believe it - At the back of his mind rests the idea that this is ‘Vlad the Impaler’, yet the stories are warm and exciting. The Count’s eyes gleam. Years melt from his face, until a ghost of youth shines with familiar light.


End file.
